


[podfic] Not Really Here (The 'Stand in the Place Where You Are' Mix)

by MoragMacPherson, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Mild Mindfuckery, Minor Spoilers, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Remix/Redux 9: Love Potion No. 9 (2011), Season/Series 02, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dawn remembers being a vampire's imaginary friend. Remix."<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Really Here (The 'Stand in the Place Where You Are' Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Really Here (The 'Stand in the Place Where You Are' Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188701) by [MoragMacPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  pre-canon content, mild mindfuckery, some spoilers for season 2, remix, unreliable narrator  


 **Length:**  00:18:02  
  
 **Download link:**  This podfic can be downloaded as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS\)%20_Not%20Really%20Here%20\(The%20'Stand%20in%20the%20Place%20Where%20You%20Are'%20Mix\)_.mp3)**  (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)  



End file.
